I Don't Belong
by Dragonwriterofthenight
Summary: Hiccup is a Viking of Berk, Merida the heir of clan Dunbroch, and Rapunzel the lost princess of Corona. They all belong somewhere. But Jack...he doesn't belong anywhere.


**This is a kinda sad one-shot. Basically, I was reading summaries for Big Four fics and saw one that said something like "the kingdoms of Corona, Berk, and Dunbroch must join together to face a great enemy...with the help of a certain winter spirit." It made me realize that Jack Frost kinda has no place to call his own. So, basically, he doesn't belong.**

* * *

><p>I Don't Belong<p>

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. He was a Viking, the heir of his tribe, and later became the chief. He had a special girl, whom he loved oh so dearly, and his friends to stand by his side. Despite the pain he at first went through, he forgave, forgot, and moved on. His best friend was accepted, and dragons were set free. He was the pride of Berk, the first dragon rider, the peacekeeper. He belonged. Perhaps not at first, but he still belonged. He had his friends and his family; he was never left alone. When life got rough, there was Astrid or Toothless or his father or nearly anyone in the village to turn to. Even when Stoick died -his father!- Hiccup was not left without a family. His mother returned, and Toothless was always by his side. Hiccup was loved. Hiccup belonged. He belonged to Berk.

Merida, first-born of clan Dunbroch. A princess, set on freedom. She rebelled and refused marriage, wishing only to be wild and pure. She went against her mother, even turned her into a bear. She ran from her fate, struggled to change it. But she belonged. She had her father, and her brothers, and her mother, despite their differences. She was loved and was raised in warmth. She knew how to smile, and her smiles were her own; she did not need to see the joy of others to feel it herself. Even when her world crumbled to the ground, and the earth shook as her seeming death approached, she belonged. And she was saved by those to whom she belonged to. Her mother was a true mother, protected her daughter, kept her safe. Merida was loved, and warm, and full. She belonged. She belonged to Dunbroch, her family.

Rapunzel of Corona, the lost princess. She was trapped, stuck in a pretty prison so that she would never try to escape. She felt more loneliness and despair in such a sort time, and didn't even know that the pain was there. She was mistreated without realizing it, and locked up without knowing. But she belonged. Even from afar, she belonged. Her dear parents mourned for her, never gave up. They sent thousands of lanterns to try and return her to their awaiting arms. They scoured and searched for their beloved princess, because she was theirs. They loved her. She did as well, even if she never knew it until her eighteenth birthday. She discovered so many knew types of love when she turned eighteen. She found love with a man, and love with a family. Love with a kingdom, and love with new friends. She was accepted. She was cared for. She belonged to Corona, her family, and her love.

But one did not belong to anything. For so long he was hurt and alone. He traveled the world and laughed with those who laughed, smiled with those who smiled, and felt joy with those who felt it. He even created some of that joy. But it was all for others. All his laughs and smiles, all the joy he felt was what he saw in others, in children. When he made them jump and play and have fun, he felt satisfaction and contentment at his work. He would look on peacefully from the sidelines, never taking part, never really feeling the love and the sense that he belonged. Because he didn't. He was a lonely wanderer, cursed for three centuries to never be cared for. Others like him had their groups, their families, their friends. Some were good, others were evil. Some he spoke to on occasion, others he avoided, or they avoided him. But he was never included. He was never loved. He did not belong to anything.

Jack Frost was broken. He did not know it, but he was broken. The stolen joy from young children was not enough. He needed a sense that he was important, loved, missed, sought after. When children got lost, neighbors searched for them. When they were hurt, friends tended their wounds. When they got scared, parents comforted them. But no one was there to search for Jack, tend to Jack, or comfort Jack. Always on the sidelines, never to be seen. He did not belong.


End file.
